Full out blonde war, fight!
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: paralleluniverse, Kida's has a crush on Izaya but Izaya's together with Shizuo. Kida disagrees with their relationship. Is a story full of series of events having the two blondes getting Izaya's attention, so far Shizuo has a lead with being the boyfriend and all. But the fight's on, Kida's not giving up as he tried everything to get closer to Izaya. Shizaya vs kizaya. r&r are luv


****Izaya the amazing ringleader of adventurreeee****

 **references are sexy c: ta ta**

 **so a short film before the real story with Izaya/Namie and Izaya/Kida with Izaya's crazy plans**

 **At Shinjuku with the Izaya and Namie ship (pun)**

Izaya Orihara, age 24, really thinks he's forever 21, which he's not.

"So Namie are you ready to adventure?"

"No."

"Ok, wait what-"

 **BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**

"What's happening?" Namie panics

"Don't you see, we're out of fuel, this ship runs on adventurous spirit."

"Wait, you mean we're going down?!"

"No, worse, this ship is going to violently explode."

"What, why?"

"It's an field safe, I set up, if even the ss izanami runs out of fuel, it'll use the gasoline from the second fuel tank."

"That is the stupidest fuckin-!" Namie never finished her response.

 **and then an explosion was heard down in shinjuku and for only Izaya survived.**

 **RIP Izanami ship**

 **Izaya and Kida in Ikebukuro** **with the adventure at the bank**

"Put the money in the bag, or I'll adventure your god damn face off." Izaya explains with a gun in his hand to the civillian bank person.

"Are we robbing a fucking bank?!" Kida asks.

"No we're adventuring a bank, Kida, keep up." He shoots the human that already surrendered.

 **BANG -** **GUN SHOT-**

Mmm whatcha say

 **kizaya lived and now we're now with couple shizaya and jealous kida visiting izaya to find the two making out when he came in, unnoticed too**

Shizuo and Izaya are together like in 'secret', and a certain yellow scarves shogun doesn't agree with them as a couple.

 **Round one: the case of Kida Masaomi's love for Shinjuku's informant**

Kida Masaomi couldn't help but look on in jealousy as Shizuo and Izaya share a kiss.

The very thought of someone else kissing Izaya sent shivers of jealousy down Kida's spine.

Shizuo had always seemed he had a player alternate ego inside, sure, but picking Izaya of all people to be with?

If there was even a chance of competition, Kida would've awarded that first place trophy to Shinra Kishitani.

The two seemed much closer, after all.

But Shizuo?

Izaya acted like the blonde always annoyed him vice vica, but was it all an act?

Did Izaya actually care for the other?

If they were willingly sharing kisses **(and in front of him even without noticing him, Izaya-senpai will never notice you Kida, don't worry you always have Mikado)** , Kida could only assume that yes, Izaya did care for Shizuo.

Izaya cared for all of his non existence friends, after all.

But never had he shown a love interest in any of them.

Shinra and Izaya were only friends, while Namie obviously didn't wanted anything more to do with him.

Though Izaya had never agreed to that, so in the end it's still the boss and housewife relationship.

Saki was his follower so he treated her like a daughter.

Shiki of the Awakusu was his professional client so that's out of the question.

And then there's Shizuo.. the most complicated to explain.

Because it doesn't add up in the end.

He didn't count as one of Izaya's 'friends' definition at all.

The title the world had always dubbed Shizuo and Izaya with being rivals, arch enemies, the war duo, polar opposites, not lovers.

Speaking of that, Kida could always blackmail Shizuo into breaking up with the informant.

After all, the blonde acted like the whole relationship was secretive and they wouldn't kiss around anyone else.

Namie, Saki, Celty, Shiki, Shinra, no matter who you looked at, none knew of Shizuo Heiwajima's and Izaya Orihara's relationship very clearly.

Thankfully, asides from making out, Shizuo and Izaya didn't go farther, with that the blonde released him to let Izaya continue working on his precious laptop, computer and cellphones.

Kida glared at Shizuo's back as he watched the blonde stride away to sit on the black couch Izaya had in his office turning on the TV to keep himself occupied from touching Izaya.

"Kida-kun." Izaya acknowledged him after a while from being removed from Shizuo, looking both surprised and pleased to see his golfer and old client back and around.

The rusty blonde youth nodded and smiled.

The look of pleasure on Izaya's face irked him for some odd reason.

Probably because it was from Shizuo's kiss earlier.

"What're you doing here?" The raven haired informant asked, stretching his tired limbs in his wheely chair.

Kida smiled nonchalantly. "Just visiting."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing before continuing his work on his computer while checking his cell.

Kida pouted.

Izaya was giving his freaking computer more attention than him!

When your love interest is more interested in a computer/technology than you.

That wasn't really a surprise, considering they all thought Izaya was 'asexual' or something. Like a rock or a hotpot.

He seriously was in love with his work and observing human lives, to the climax of claiming to love all of humanity.

Well, that and Shizuo apparently.

Speaking of him, Kida noted that the older blonde male was starring in his direction.

At first, Shizuo's eyes were on Izaya, before traveling up and looking Kida in the eyes.

Shizuo smirked.

At that, Kida snarled.

 _Oh, it was so on buster._

 **DING Shizaya VS Kizaya**

 **FIGHT**

 **End of round one**

 **Shizuo 1 Kida 0**

 **Round two?**

As tension filled the room, the only the click-a-dee clacking sounds of Izaya's typing was heard in the dark aura of silence that surrounded his home.

 **end of chapter one**

 **tbc?**

 **ha look at the smug shizuo and the jelly kida**

 **and the one always wants but is the one who everyone actually hate izaya**

 **feed me crackers (reviews) to do round ideas**

 **and the chapter of tryings of kida and shizuo fighting over izaya**

 **with the kizaya and shizaya scenes in the future**

 **sniff you later kappalings remember to eat your kappacumbers**

 **-kappalord**


End file.
